


мы останемся навсегда в этой комнате

by yablochkey



Series: moriverse [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: Хёнджин уже успел умереть один раз — со вторым почему-то не сложилось
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: moriverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	мы останемся навсегда в этой комнате

**Author's Note:**

> это сайдфик к "помни о мори"  
> действия происходят в той же вселенной, но несколько лет спустя и уже с другими персонажами  
> может читаться как отдельный фик

Горло обожгло острым холодом металла, и Хёнджин мотнул головой, то ли пытаясь избавиться от этого ощущения, то ли пытаясь прийти в себя. Сколько времени он провёл в этой темноте, в её свинцовых объятиях? Он не знал и, если честно, не был уверен, что хочет возвращаться в реальность. Лезвие почти ласково прижималось к коже чуть ниже кадыка, и рука, державшая нож, не дрожала, в ней не было ни сомнений, ни жалости. 

— Не дёргайся.

Голос звучал где-то над его правым плечом. Хёнджин и не собирался дёргаться — у него не было ни сил, ни желания шевелиться. 

— Убей, — прошелестел Хёнджин. Губы пересохли и едва слушались, и даже это короткое слово далось Хёнджину с огромным трудом. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким слабым и беспомощным — даже в те времена, когда он ещё был человеком. Лезвие надавило на кожу сильнее — Хёнджин не почувствовал боли, но знал, что этого хватило, чтобы оставить порез на его шее. Если бы он мог, он бы сам с большим удовольствием насадился горлом на нож. Видит бог, он страшно устал умирать.

Запаха он не чувствовал, но знал, что его развороченный бок начал загнивать. Рана затягивалась слишком медленно — Хёнджин давно не пил крови, и его сил едва хватало на то, чтобы поддерживать собственное существование. Медленно и мучительно гнить посреди какой-то свалки — не так Хёнджин представлял свой конец. Он не чувствовал боли — и это делало всё в тысячу раз хуже. Боль могла бы отвлечь его от этой тишины, от бесконечного чувства одиночества… Хёнджин был так рад этому чёртовому ножу у его горла.

С трудом ему удалось приоткрыть правый глаз. Он покосился в сторону, и наткнулся взглядом на полоску кожи, видневшуюся в рваной дыре на узких чёрных джинсах. Скользнул взглядом выше — безразмерная осення куртка, ладонь, уверенно сжимающая рукоять ножа, светлые кончики волос, легко щекочущие подбородок. Запрокинуть голову дальше не получилось, и Хёнджин обречённо понурил голову. 

Лезвие скользнуло к его щеке, и Хёнджин прижался к нему, словно пёс к хозяйской ладони. Он облизнул губы, собирая остатки сил для одного последнего “пожалуйста”. Если бы он мог, то умолял бы о смерти, плакал и канючил. В тот момент всё, чего он хотел, легко уместилось бы на кончике этого чёртового ножа. 

Хёнджину было так страшно остаться здесь ещё хоть на мгновение.

Нож убрали от его лица, и хёнджиново “пожалуйста” так и осталось надёжно спрятанным у него в горле. Вместо него наружу вырвался сдавленный жалобный звук, похожий на стон умирающего животного. Хёнджин сам с удивлением различил в этом звуке короткое и горькое “нет”.

Если бы его тело ещё могло плакать, Хёнджин бы рыдал. Ему не было больно, но то, что он испытывал, было куда хуже. Впервые за последние годы он так отчётливо понимал, что тем жарким летом его не просто убили — его прокляли.

Где-то совсем близко прозвучал резкий, свистящий выдох. Сладко запахло кровью — Хёнджин был так голоден, что у него мгновенно закружилась голова. Он стукнулся затылком о шероховатый кирпич стены, надеясь хоть немного прийти в себя, но стало только хуже — чувство было, будто его сейчас стошнит.

— Пей, — приказал низкий, с лёгкой хрипотцой голос. В губы ткнулось нежное тонкое запястье, и Хёнджин, сдавшись, приник ртом к тонкой, едва кровящей ранке.

Кровь казалось сладкой и густой, а ещё безумно горячей. Хёнджин никогда не пил живой крови, а теперь не представлял, как сможет пить что-то другое. Его вело, но уже не от голода, а какого-то странного ощущения, похожего на возбуждение. Может, всё дело было в тепле человека, в его запахе, и том, как он порой вздрагивал, когда Хёнджин проходился языком по коже. 

Всё закончилось слишком быстро. Когда руку убрали от его рта, Хёнджин инстинктивно подался вперёд. Откуда-то сверху раздался смешок.

— Что, уже не хочется умирать? 

Голос звучал издевательски. Если бы Хёнджин не был так тяжело ранен, этой капли крови хватило бы, чтобы утолить его голод на несколько месяцев. Живая кровь была полна энергии, была полна сильнейшей магии, но сейчас этого едва хватало на то, чтобы удерживать Хёнджина в сознании. Его раны затянутся быстрее, да, но всё равно это займёт мучительно много времени. 

Он открыл глаза — небо над ним было чёрным, беззвёздным. Рука сжимала нож у его плеча — так близко, но так невыносимо далеко. Лицо человека пряталось в тени, и долгую минуту Хёнджин просто наблюдал за тем, как ветер ерошит его светлые волосы.

— У тебя крошечные руки, — сказал Хёнджин и рассмеялся тихим булькающим смехом. Краем глаза он заметил, как сжались короткие, словно детские пальцы на рукояти ножа. Лезвие скользнуло к его шее, подцепило кончиком хёнджинов подбородок, заставив его сильнее запрокинуть голову. Человек наконец встал перед ним, и Хёнджин смог рассмотреть его лицо — красивый, ужасно красивый пацан, Хёнджин бы попросил у такого номер без раздумий. 

Пацан наклонился к нему, жарко выдохнул куда-то в висок. Хёнджин глупо заморгал, словно пытаясь выйти из транса. Не получалось. От пацана веяло жизнь, и кровью, и теплом — Хёнджин бы всё отдал за то, чтобы залезть в его шкуру… 

Ладонь — нет, ладошка — легла ему на щеку, мягко прошлась вдоль челюсти. Большой палец скользнул к хёнджиновому рту, настойчиво надавил на нижнюю губу, и Хёнджин едва удержался от того, чтобы взять его в рот. 

— Лучше бы убил, правда, — сказал Хёнджин. 

Пацан тихо хмыкнул и, отстранившись, убрал нож в карман куртки. 

— Хорошего вечера, — бросил он и, развернувшись, пошёл в сторону. Хёнджин смотрел ему вслед, на взлохмаченный затылок цвета соломы, и облизывал губы. Его подбородок был мокрым от крови.

*

Самое худшее было в том, что его больше не отключало. Крови хватило, чтобы Хёнджин оставался в сознании, чтобы его разум обрёл былую чёткость и ясность. Ночь никогда ещё не казалась ему такой долгой. Он сидел в темноте, словно под огромным колпаком. Город был далеко, и без его шума мир казался пустым и безжизненным.

Под утро небо выцвело до бледно-серого, бетонного цвета, потом небо заволокли тяжёлые тучи. Пошёл мелкий противный дождь — Хёнджин вымок до нитки, а вскоре и вовсе оказался сидящим посреди лужи. Он не мог сдвинуться в сторону или тем более найти укрытие от дождя, только сидел и смотрел на свою полураскрытую ладонь, похожую на огромного бледного паука. Вода скапливалась в тонких трещинках, которые когда-то может и были линиями жизни, а сейчас были лишь напоминанием о том, что смерть всегда бродит где-то рядом.

Хёнджин не чувствовал холода от дождя или вымокшей одежды, нет, его сковал совсем другой холод. Эти ночи, проведённые на свалке, стали лишь очередным напоминание о том, что Хёнджин давно умер, а через некоторое время он наконец-то умрёт окончательно. 

Мухи прилетали на запах гнили, любопытные черноглазые вороны с каждым днём подбирались всё ближе. Хёнджин уже чувствовал, как тяжелеет тело в объятиях смерти — в конце концов она была его старой знакомой.

Сколько ещё он промучается? Пару месяцев? Осень вышла холодная, и гнить Хёнджин будет медленно. Если повезёт, на него снова кто-нибудь наткнётся и, может быть, окажется достаточно долгим, чтобы наконец прикончить его. От одной мысли об этом сладко тянуло в груди.

Может быть, Хёнджин задремал. Он встрепенулся, когда рядом раздался рёв какой-то машины — он приближался к Хёнджину с огромной скоростью. Из-за угла выскочил байк, блестящая чёрная махина, а потом Хёнджин вздрогнул, потому что узнал эту куртку, и эти светлые пряди, растрепавшиеся после того, как пацан снял с головы шлем. 

Хёнджин хотел сказать какую-то колкость, но не смог. Всё в нём пело от внезапной надежды наконец выбраться из этого ада. 

Хёнджин не был уверен, что имел в виду — эту свалку, этот мир или свою голову.

В тусклом сером свете пацан выглядел ещё симпатичнее. Хёнджин криво улыбнулся краем рта, вложив в этот жест всю свою горечь. Пацан подошёл ближе и, скривившись, прикрыл нос рукой. Хёнджин даже думать не хотел, как от него должно было нести мертвечиной. 

— Так нравлюсь? — прошелестел он. Звучало совсем не так насмешливо, как Хёнджин планировал.

— Болтливый, — коротко бросил пацан, будто отметил какой-то факт в голове. Потом он подошёл ближе и, подхватив Хёнджина подмышками, поволок его в сторону байка. Хёнджин не сопротивлялся — только молча наблюдал за тем, как остаются позади него полосы в грязи. Пацан бросил его у байка, потом ушёл куда-то в сторону. Хёнджин лежал на спине, вглядываясь в небо и прислушиваясь. За шумом дождя он различил отчётливый звук — пацан пытался проблеваться где-то неподалёку.

Дождь заливался в глаза и нос, волосы испачкались в грязи. Хёнджин не чувствовал себя ни человеком, ни вампиром — он казался самому себе куском мусора, и эта мысль была на удивление ободряющей. 

— Лучше не пытайся выкинуть какую-нибудь херню, — предупредил пацан, вернувшись к Хёнджину. Он взвалил Хёнджина на байк и забрался на него сам. Хёнджин не мог самостоятельно держаться, поэтому его пришлось посадить спереди. Для надёжности пацан обвязал его ремнём — Хёнджин не видел, но догадывался, что его край впился прямо в рану на его боку. Байк, заревев, сорвался с места — проносившиеся мимо кучи мусора слились в одно бесконечное пятно перед хёнджиновыми глазами. Уши закладывало от ветра, злые кусачие капли били по лицу, но Хёнджин не мог этого почувствовать. Он вообще как будто был не здесь — он остался там, в грязи, израненный и уставший, а пацан тащил с собой на байке лишь его тень. 

Приехали быстро. Пацан с неожиданной прытью подхватил Хёнджина на руки, словно собрался нести под венец.

Испачкаешь вещи, хотел сказать Хёнджин, но смог только тихо рассмеяться. Его затащили в квартиру — по узкому тёмному коридору донесли до ещё более узкой двери. Щёлкнул выключатель, с пыхтением пацан открыл дверь и протиснулся в крошечную ванную, залитую тёплым рыжим светом. В ванной было тесно, но чисто, в маленьком зеркале над раковиной Хёнджин успел разглядеть своё бледное, лишённое всего человеческого лицо. Потом его, словно мешок с рисом, бросили на пол. Хёнджин только тихо охнул от неожиданности. Он лежал, прижавшись щекой к холодной молочно-белой плитке на полу. Пацан над ним шелестел одеждой — стащил с себя куртку и худи и бросил их куда-то в темноту коридора. Хёнджин не заметил, в какой момент у него в руках появился вчерашний нож, но уже вымытый до чистоты, до блеска. 

Хёнджин бы затаил дыхание, если бы ещё мог дышать.

Уже знакомо запахло кровью. Хёнджин прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать жалкий скулёж. Господи, он снова был зверски голоден. 

Его перевернули на спину, а потом пацан уселся у него на груди. Он был совсем близко, живой и жаркий, пульсирующий жизнью — Хёнджин в жизни не хотел ничего сильнее, чем вцепиться зубами в его шею и пить, пить, пить его до последней капли. Регенерация отнимала слишком много сил, и сознание, затуманенное от жажды крови, отказывалось подчиняться Хёнджину. 

Рана на этот раз была больше, глубже. Кровила сильно, крупными блестящими каплями. Когда пацан прижал руку к хёнджиновым губам, тот застонал, и в тот момент ему даже не было за это стыдно. Он стал чем-то диким и животным, ненасытным и жадным, он торопливо вылизывал рану и покусывал кожу вокруг неё. Было что-то абсолютно грязное и прекрасное в этом моменте, и по тому, как пацан напрягся и задрожал над ним, Хёнджин понимал, что накрыло не только его. Казалось, что у него на груди лежит огромным раскалённый камень, и всё внутри Хёнджина горело от этого ощущения. Пацан в какой-то момент едва не лёг на Хёнджина, их лица были совсем близко, но всё равно слишком далеко для поцелуя. То, что происходило между ними, было куда хуже, куда интимнее. Каким дураком надо быть, чтобы пытаться спасать вампира — и каким дураком надо быть, чтобы верить, что его вообще пытаются спасать.

Лицо пацана казалось напряжённым, почти расстроенным. Он прикрыл глаза и кусал губы, пока Хёнджин вылизывал его руку. Несколько капель скатилось по его запястью к пальцам, и Хёнджин вылизал его ладонь и каждый аккуратный нежно-розовый палец. Пацан потёрся о него твёрдым членом, содрогнулся так, будто вот-вот кончит, а потом одним рывком вскочил на ноги и пулей вылетел из ванной. 

Хёнджин остался лежать на полу. Хлопнула дверь где-то в коридоре, и он понял, что остался один. Ход времени определялся лишь по мелким переменам вокруг — Хёнджин чувствовал, как подсохла кровь у него на губах и подбородке, как завозились где-то за стенкой соседи, как в какой-то момент зазвонил в квартире телефон. 

Он пробыл в одиночестве три дня, сквозь щель под дверью наблюдая за тем, как меняется соотношение теней и света в коридоре. На третий день он смог приподняться и доползти до ближайшей стены, чтобы прислониться к ней. Эти полметра дались ему с адским трудом. Хёнджин мог только догадываться, доведётся ли ему ещё хоть раз встать на ноги.

Самым страшным во всей этой ситуации была не неопределённость, а бесконечная скука. Хёнджин не любил оставаться наедине с собой, ему нужны были люди, чтобы иметь возможность получить хоть какую-то эмоциональную разрядку. Он ничем не мог занять свои бессильные руки, только варился в собственных мыслях, и это было хуже любой самой страшной пытки.

Его шаги Хёнджин различил ещё на лестничной клетке. Напрягся, подобрался, приготовился — сам не понял к чему. Зазвенели ключи, скрипнула входная дверь, с тихим щелчком зажёгся свет в коридоре. Шорох одежды, тихое спокойное дыхание, звук уведомления о новом сообщении в Какао. Он не зашёл в ванную, нет, он бродил по квартире, переодевался, перекладывал туда-сюда какие-то вещи. В какой-то момент он, кажется, упал на что-то мягкое, кровать или, может, диван, и долго лежал без движения, а Хёнджин украдкой слушал, как вырывается из его лёгких воздух через идеально равные промежутки.

Когда пацан наконец добрался до ванной, он замер на пороге, и долгие несколько секунд они с Хёнджином просто таращились друг на друга. На пацане была тонкая футболка, и Хёнджин мог различить крошечную татуировку прямо над сгибом его локтя — кажется, какой-то цветок. Ниже, на запястье были видны следы от порезов — ещё свежие, ярко-розовые. Хёнджин облизнул губы.

— Эй, — позвал Хёнджин. Пацан вскинул бровь. — Как тебя зовут-то, а?

Ответа он не получил. Пацан сел ему на бёдра, вытащил из кармана джинсов клочок ткани, в который оказалось завёрнуто тонкое лезвие. Он порезал себя, держа руку у хёнджинового лица, и первая капля крови приземлилась тому на верхнюю губу. 

В этот раз было легче. Не так дико, не так сумасшедше. В какой-то момент Хёнджин положил руку пацану на бедро, но не смог сжать пальцы, поэтому просто едва-едва водил по нему их кончиками. Крови сегодня было больше, хотя Хёнджин и не был так смертельно голоден. Он пил и пил, а когда его заставили отстраниться, разочарованно замычал.

Пацан поднялся и вымыл руки под струёй воды, потом насухо вытер их полотенцем.

— Феликс, — сказал он перед тем, как уйти, и до Хёнджина не сразу дошло, что это было имя.

*

На следующий вечер его перетащили в спальню. В углу был свален старый плед, и Хёндина оставили лежать на нём. Второй плед Феликс накинул на него сверху, и Хёнджин не решился сказать, что ему это всё не нужно — он всё равно ничего не чувствует. Самому было стыдно от того, как отчаянно хотелось человеческого присутствия, и эти жесты, граничащие с какой-то извращённой заботой, вызывали в нём странные эмоции. 

Феликс не побоялся оставаться с ним в одной комнате — видимо, думал, что Хёнджин слишком слаб, чтобы навредить ему, и в общем-то был абсолютно прав. Хёнджин наблюдал за ним, пока Феликс спал, — как порой он хмурился или приоткрывал рот, словно собирался что-то сказать. Грудь кольнуло тоской — внезапно вспомнился Чан, которого Хёнджин не видел целую вечность. Времена, когда они почти всё время проводили рядом, уже давно прошли.

Феликс кормил его раз в несколько дней, и этого хватало, чтобы рана у Хёнджина в боку начала активно заживать. Всё равно большую часть времени Хёнджин проводил лёжа в пледах или прислонившись спиной к стене. Иногда он просил Феликса включить ему телевизор. Обычно тот соглашался.

Феликс часто уходил из дома на весь день, а возвращался поздней ночью. Хёнджин так и не смог догадаться, чем тот занимался. По крайней мере это вряд ли было что-то по-настоящему опасное для жизни — Феликс приходил домой усталым, но спокойным, и ход его сердца менялся, лишь когда он натыкался взглядом на Хёнджина, лежавшего в куче пледов на полу.

— Какое сегодня число? — спросил Хёнджин как-то вечером. Язык плохо слушался, и каждое слово давалось с боем. 

Феликс бросил взгляд на экран телефона.

— Двадцать третье.

— Сентября?

Феликс посмотрел на него странным взглядом, но ничего не ответил.

Позже Хёнджин сам смог поймать новостной канал — передавали прогноз погоды. Двадцать пятое октября, дожди, сильный ветер. Хёнджин провёл в лимбе больше месяца, прежде чем его нашёл Феликс. Может, лучше бы он там и остался.

Когда Хёнджин смог впервые подняться на ноги, Феликс затащил его в ванную и втолкнул под душ. Бесцеремонно стащив с Хёнджина большую часть одежды, оставив лишь нижнее бельё, он включил холодную воду на полный напор и вышел. Хёнджин стащил с себя трусы в пятнах засохшей крови и попытался вымыться, насколько хватало сил. Он успел намылить голову, но понял, что вот-вот упадёт. По стеночке он опустился на пол душевой и сидел так, пока не вернулся Феликс. Хёнджину уже не было стыдно — Феликс уже видел его на дне, в момент абсолютной слабости. Хёнджин очень сомневался, что сможет упасть ниже в его глазах. 

Феликс покрутил вентиль, сделав воду теплее, и вымыл остатки шампуня из хёнджиновых волос. Потом он бросил ему полотенце и чистую одежду — спортивные штаны и футболку, старые и заношенные, явно когда-то любимые.

— Одевайся, — бросил Феликс напоследок и вышел из комнаты.

Хёнджину понадобилось неоправданно много времени, чтобы вытереться и натянуть на себя одежду. Он не мог поднять рук, поэтому ему пришлось ужом вертеться, чтобы влезть в футболку. Пока он натягивал штаны, он успел задеть бедром лужу воды, и на штанине расползлось большое тёмно-серое пятно.

Ещё пять минут ушло на то, чтобы собраться и попытаться встать. Получилось не сразу. Хёнджин не был уверен, что когда-либо чувствовал себя настолько слабым и вымотанным. 

Феликс поймал его под локоть в коридоре, довёл до комнаты и уложил на толстое тёплое одеяло, заменившее уже ставшие привычными пледы. Хёнджин уже знал, что сейчас произойдёт, но каждый раз оказывался не готов к этому. Феликс навис над ним, протянул руку к его рту, и Хёнджин, взяв его ладонь в свою, прижался губами к тонкому порезу на запястье Феликса. Может, это был его способ оправдать селфхарм, может, у него просто был такой фетиш. Хёнджин предпочитал не думать об этом — и, к счастью, думать получалось из рук вон плохо, стоило ему почувствовать первую каплю крови на языке.

— Не запачкай футболку, — предупредил Феликс, и Хёнджин бы пошутил про то, что кто-то может запачкать трусы, но ему было не до смеха.

Кормёжки стали дольше — Хёнджина уже не мучил страшный зверский голод, и он бессовестно наслаждался моментом. Иногда он позволял себе из-под ресниц разглядывать Феликса, его напряжённое, раскрасневшееся лицо, хмурые брови, закушенную губу. У него были веснушки, на удивление яркие, хотя лето уже давно закончилось, и солнце начинало клониться к закату уже к четырём часам. Всё складывалось из мелочей: как Феликс напрягался, когда Хёнджин проходился языком по его коже, как он, словно нервничая, комкал в пальцах край одеяла, как остро Хёнджин чувствовал запах его возбуждения, и безумный, болезненный жар его тела. Всё это никак не должно было задевать Хёнджина, но каждый раз он всё хуже и хуже понимал, что с ним происходит. Мир сузился до этой чёртовой квартиры, в которой редко разговаривал кто-то, кроме телеведущих, удушливых одеял, чужой одежды, сладко пахнущей человеком, и — чёрт бы его побрал — Феликса.

Из своего прошлого — человеческого прошлого — Хёнджин смутно помнил, что такое влечение. Ему нравилось несколько девчонок, кое с кем он даже целовался. У него никогда не было секса, в отличие от Чана, которому перепало ещё в выпускном классе, но по крайней мере у Хёнджина были стабильные отношения со своей правой рукой. Он давно уже не мог испытывать физического возбуждения, но мозг что-то помнил и сейчас посылал Хёнджину смешанные сигналы.

С удивлением Хёнджин понял, что сдался бы на милость Феликсу, если бы тот только его захотел.

Когда они закончили, Феликс вытер его лицо рукавом своей кофты. Если бы у Хёнджина было сердце, оно бы колотилось у него в горле.

*

— Зачем ты вытащил меня? — спросил Хёнджин. Теперь его хватало на короткие прогулки по квартире — даже несмотря на человеческую кровь он восстанавливался куда медленнее, чем рассчитывал. Зеркало в ванной было совсем маленькое и висело высоко — Хёнджину приходилось вставать на цыпочки, чтобы рассмотреть рану у себя на боку. Выглядела она всё ещё плохо, но Хёнджин правда был рад хотя бы тому, что из него не вываливались внутренности. 

— Захотелось, — пожал плечами Феликс. — Считай, что ты мой благотворительный проект.

Хёнджин разглядывал его лицо в отражении и не мог понять, что его так беспокоит. Они прожили вместе несколько недель, но Феликс так и оставался безликим незнакомцем, который раз в несколько дней мог бросить Хёнджину односложную фразу, больше похожую на приказ. Он словно спрятался в твёрдом панцире — не то чтобы Хёнджин его осуждал за это. Просто порой в Феликсе проскакивало что-то совсем другое, более светлое, почти нежное, и Хёнджин со страшной силой хотел видеть его таким ещё и ещё.

— Лучше бы завёл кошку, — сказал Хёнджин, и хотя Феликс и улыбнулся, в этой улыбке не было ничего весёлого. 

— Ты не будешь здесь торчать вечность, — предупредил Феликс, и Хёнджин кивнул. Он догадывался, что Феликс распрощается с ним, как только Хёнджин сможет твёрдо стоять на ногах. Поправлять не хотелось. Хёнджину нравилось жить здесь, подпирать дверной косяк спальни, усиленно делая вид, что он не ждал возвращения Феликса, слушать его голос, когда он изредка с кем-то созванивался. Может быть, сам Феликс ему тоже нравился.

Феликсу часто что-то снилось, и Хёнджин мог часами наблюдать за ним. Он ворочался в кровати, бормотал что-то в подушку, хмурился или улыбался, как-то раз — плакал. Хёнджин чувствовал себя кем-то вроде сталкера — было что-то в этой ситуации криповое, хотя едва ли он был первым вампиром, следящим за человеком по ночам. 

Иногда Феликсу снилось что-то совсем другое. Он дышал чаще, ёрзал по простыни, тихо-тихо скулил. Хёнджин смотрел на него, словно зачарованный, словно ему виделось какое-то божье откровение. Он хотел дотронуться, но знал, что никогда этого не сделает, он хотел уйти, но просто не смог. Феликс откинул одеяло с плеч, футболка у него на животе задралась, открыв голую нежную кожу. Хёнджин не был уверен, в какой именно момент Феликс проснулся — просто их взгляды столкнулись, и Феликс, закусив губу, запустил руку себе трусы. Они так и смотрели друг на друга, пока взгляд Феликса не поплыл окончательно, и он, тихо застонав в ладонь, кончил.

Феликс перевернулся на спину, устало раскинувшись по кровати. От него пахло потом и спермой, и Хёнджин хотел вылизать его между ног. Эта мысль отрезвила его, словно удар чем-то тяжёлым по голове. Пора было заканчивать. Вампирам не стоило так долго находиться рядом с людьми, и тем более пить их кровь. Он ещё слишком хорошо помнил Чана, и абсолютную пустоту в его взгляде, когда он вернулся домой в тот день. Хёнджин не сомневался, что у них с Феликсом тоже будут побочки, но пока не мог определить, какие именно. 

Феликс заснул, его дыхание выровнялось. Хёнджин перевернулся на другой бок, лицом к стене, только бы не видеть его сейчас. Он не хотел привязываться к человеку, но, кажется, было уже безнадёжно поздно об этом волноваться.

Он проснулся на рассвете, потому что почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Феликс сидел на кровати, и впервые за всё это время Хёнджин увидел в его глазах что-то похожее на страх. Потом он понял — песня, его песня вернулась и окутала его коконом чистого ужаса.

Надо же, он почти забыл, что был могущественным порождением магии и тьмы.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты спал в моей комнате, — сиплым голосом сказал Феликс.

— Я хочу спать с тобой, — сказал Хёнджин. Феликс вздрогнул, как от удара, и вылетел из комнаты. 

*

— Хорошо.

Хёнджин оторвал взгляд от экрана телевизора — Феликс, встрёпанный, нервный, но решительный, стоял на пороге комнаты. Хёнджин недоумённо вскинул бровь, мол, о чём ты вообще, а потом заметил лёгкий румянец у Феликса на щеках, и всё встало на свои места.

Ох, подумал Хёнджин. Больше мыслей в голове не осталось.

Всё было максимально странно и неловко. Феликс ходил по квартире с прямой как палка спиной, напряжённый, словно в любую секунду готов был сорваться с места и сбежать. Хёнджин забился в дальний угол и старался на него не смотреть — как всегда, получалось из рук вон плохо. 

— Подушка одна, — сказал Феликс, протягивая Хёнджину аккуратно сложенное одеяло. Тот кивнул, внезапно почувствовав давно забытое желание сглотнуть ком в горле. 

Кровать у Феликса была довольно узкой, и как бы тот ни жался к стене, Хёнджин всё равно оказывался почти прижат к нему. С такого близкого расстояния он мог беззастенчиво рассматривать затылок Феликса — светлые короткие волоски у основания его шеи, несколько маленьких родинок, порозовевшая мочка уха. Его сердце колотилось так громко, что Хёнджину казалось, что это _его_ сердце наконец забилось спустя долгие четырнадцать лет.

— Можно… — начал Хёнджин, но Феликс рвано кивнул, даже не дослушав его до конца.

Хёнджин замер в нерешительности — так страшно ему было сейчас нарушить это хрупкое подобие равновесия, но всё же придвинулся ближе, положил руку Феликсу на талию и обнял. 

Феликс был по-человечески хрупким, болезненно живым, солнечно-горячим. Хёнджин сжимал его в своих руках, и что-то в нём то ли пело, то ли плакало — его так оглушило внезапным порывом чувств, что он совсем перестал себя понимать. Он зарылся лицом в волосы на затылке Феликса — тот мелко дрожал, и его сердце казалось вечным двигателем, который никогда не замедлит свой ход. 

— Кусай, если хочешь, — пробормотал Феликс, но его слова прозвучали в голове Хёнджина хлёстко, как пощёчина. 

В конце концов Хёнджин был просто вампиром, да?

Он прижался губами к шее Феликса, задержался на секунду, чтобы вдохнуть его запах — ванильный гель для душа, мятный аромат зубной пасты, разгорячённая после душа кожа. 

— Я уйду завтра, — сказал Хёнджин, коснувшись губами тонкой кожи у Феликса за ухом, а потом отстранился и перевернулся на другой бок. — Доброй ночи.

Феликс наконец позволил себе шумно, с облегчением выдохнуть. Наверное, с облегчением — Хёнджин запрещал себе думать, что он мог испытывать разочарование из-за того, что Хёнджин не стал продолжать. Его сердце билось всё так же громко, беспокойное-беспокойное сердце.

Хёнджин закрыл глаза. Господи, как же он проебался.

*

Феликс купил ему новую одежду подходящего размера, хотя Хёнджин и говорил, что это не обязательно. Собирался молча — нехотя снял с себя феликсовы шмотки, к которым уже успел привыкнуть, нацепил новые джинсы и худи. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало — словно в первый раз увидел. Кто этот тоскливый серый человек? Хёнджин не хотел его знать. Феликс наблюдал за ним всё это время — изредка их взгляды встречались, но Хёнджин не понимал, о чём Феликс думает. В какой-то момент Феликс задержался взглядом на ране на хёнджиновом боку, и его губы сжались в тонкую, почти злую линию. 

— Закрой за собой дверь, — сказал Феликс вместо прощания. Он отвернулся, пряча лицо, и Хёнджин едва удержался от того, чтобы броситься к нему и заставить посмотреть в глаза. 

Что ты на самом деле обо мне думаешь?

Хёнджин мягко прикрыл за собой дверь, разделяя свой мир на “до” и “после”.

*

Его волосы сильно отросли, но он не хотел стричься, поэтому просто собирал их в короткий хвостик на затылке. Он думал покраситься в светлый, но не хотел привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Хватало и того, что он был вампиром, который до сих пор, полгода спустя, пытался восстановиться от полученной травмы. Он сменил квартиру — со старой его выселили, пробовал несколько подработок, пока ему не предложили постоянную работу охранником. Работа была непыльная, и по-хорошему ему редко доводилось на самом деле с кем-то разбираться. Хёнджину нравилось.

Девочку нашли на детской площадке — она лежала на земле, потемневшей от крови, и едва дышала. Шея была некрасиво разорвана — кусали без всякой осторожности, кусали, чтобы сделать больно. К моменту, когда её нашли, она уже давно перестала плакать, но её глаза были покрасневшими и какими-то стеклянными. 

Несколько дней она провела в больнице, потом её передали Хёнджину — нужно было доставить девочку в Центр реабилитации жертв вампиров. В последние годы таких центров становилось всё больше и больше, а ведь когда обратили Хёнджина, их не было вовсе. Уже сейчас врачи и полицейские бросали на него осторожные взгляды, а родители девочки и вовсе долго не соглашались отпускать её с ним. 

— Никто не справится с вампиром лучше другого вампира, — сказал тогда Хёнджин. — Он знает, что она осталась жива. Они друг друга чувствуют. 

Девочка — Йеджи — подняла на него взгляд и медленно кивнула.

Будущее казалось тревожным и полным неопределённости. Хёнджин не знал, как сбежать от этого чувства.

На крыльце центра его встретил Феликс. На улице было ветрено, но он вышел в тонком свитере, и Хёнджин видел, как дрожали его плечи. 

— Привет, — сказал Хёнджин первым. Феликс кивнул и протянул руку к Йеджи.

— Мы тебя заждались. Пойдём.

Его голос был тихий и мягкий, и его лицо тоже казалось каким-то таким. Это его выражение было едва знакомо Хёнджину, и от этой мысли его затопило жестокой чёрной завистью. 

Феликс повёл Йеджи внутрь, и Хёнджин прошёл следом за ними. Его попросили остаться в приёмной — без специального разрешения вампиры не могли пройти внутрь. Хёнджин смотрел на удаляющуюся спину Феликса — он наконец-то понял, какой оказалась их связь. Все эти месяцы его мучило странное чувство тоски — оно становилось то громче, то вновь затихало, и Хёнджин думал, что это так нервное, но это кровь вела его к Феликсу, кровь звала его на поиски. 

Нашёл, подумал Хёнджин и слабо улыбнулся. Тоска отпустила, оставив после себя тишину и спокойствие.

Феликс вернулся к нему через полчаса, взял за руку, повёл за собой на улицу. На этот раз он накинул пальто, но Хёнджин всё равно хотел бы его обнять, чтобы ему было теплее. Он, видимо, совсем недавно подстригся — волоски у него на затылке были совсем короткие, ровные, и Хёнджин едва удержался от того, чтобы провести по нему рукой. 

— Как твоя рана? — спросил Феликс, когда они вышли за калитку. 

— Шрам остался, — отозвался Хёнджин. Он не хотел рассказывать Феликсу, что рана была не самой большой его проблемой. Куда хуже было то, что его песня стала тише, став мрачным напоминанием о том, что Хёнджин потерял большую часть своей силы — и, вероятно, уже навсегда.

Феликс кивнул. 

— Я так и не спросил, кто тебя так, — сказал он, — или скорее, за что тебя так.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что в последнее время вампиры стали беспокойными.

И чертовски голодными, добавил про себя Хёнджин.

Феликс невесело улыбнулся. 

На языке вертелась тысяча вопросов. Ты работал здесь, когда подобрал меня? Зачем ты вообще за меня взялся? Ты думал обо мне все это время?

Этот центр… ты в нём только работал?

Хёнджин чувствовал себя лёгким и глупым. Он не мог насмотреться на Феликса, на его золотые в солнечных лучах волосы, веснушчатый нос, покусанные губы. 

Если бы Чан был здесь сейчас, он бы прописал Хёнджин оплеуху. Хёнджин её заслужил.

— Мне надо возвращаться, — сказал Феликс и протянул руку, чтобы осторожно тронуть Хёнджина за запястье. — Будь осторожен.

Нет, подумал Хёнджин. Ты должен был сказать не это. Ты хочешь сказать совсем другое, я слышу твоё сердце, я его знаю—

— Я живу там же, — добавил Феликс. Его щёки порозовели, и Хёнджин не удержался — притянул его к себе, спрятал в своих руках. Он прижался губами к виску Феликса, к нежной, чуть солоноватой на вкус коже. Жизнь пульсировала в нём, текла по его венам, и всё, чего Хёнджин хотел в тот момент, — это защитить его от всего мира.

Феликс отстранился, запрокинул лицо, словно подсолнух, тянущийся к солнцу. Он улыбнулся — по-настоящему, широко и светло, как до этого ни разу Хёнджину не улыбался.

Будущее казалось тревожным и полным неопределённости, но что-то в Хёнджине наконец встало на своё место.


End file.
